Perspective
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers up to "Secret Services". After she almost died, Pete realized how he truly felt about Myka. He's not handling it very well.


**I don't own Warehouse 13 and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Author's Note_: I love Pete/Myka, but I don't like the way they're rushing things. It's a little weird. So this is my headcanon, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nearly losing Myka put things in perspective for Pete – he's head over heels in love with her. Unfortunately, he's not handling it very well at all. He's well aware of that but doesn't know what to do about it. Bolting the fuck away after talking to Myka about their relationship was not part of the plan, but Pete panicked and didn't know what to do. And now he's terrified he's fucked everything up. He's afraid he's going to lose her anyway, and he can't let that happen. Pete knows he needs to fix this, and he plans on it. Just not right this moment. Right now, he's going to sit on the couch and wallow in misery. He has no clue what he's doing. Myka is his best friend and that's never going to change. And Pete has to acknowledge that she doesn't – and most likely will never – feel the same way about him. It hurts. Even the divorce wasn't quite this bad.

So Pete is floundering and has no clue what's going to happen next. He'll talk to Myka and try to smooth things over, but he's not sure how. Could he have just ruined everything between them? He desperately hopes not. He's lost in thought when Steve walks in. "Hey, what's up?"

Pete looks up at him. "I'm in love with Myka, and she's never going to feel the same way about me. You?"

"Oh." Steve has no clue what to say to that, but he sits down next to Pete anyway. "Sorry?" He figured something like this would happen at some point and isn't surprised it's coming from Pete.

"Thanks." Pete sighs. "I can't lose her friendship. I refuse to let that happen."

"So what happened?" Steve doesn't know why he's genuinely curious, but Pete looks so depressed over this he can't help but wonder.

"We ran into these agents we knew a while back, and they fell in love and got married. They kept talking about us and being together, and I brought it up to Myka before running like a bat out of hell. I didn't feel that way about her before she almost died. And I can't tell her I love her or else she's going to leave. Or look at me weird. I need her friendship." Pete doesn't know why he just told him all that, but it's nice to have it out in the open.

"Wow. Okay then. I don't know what to tell you, Pete. I'm sorry."

"Eh. That's okay. I'll work my way up to talking to her soon." He doesn't even feel like leaving the couch, but his co-worker doesn't need to know that.

"Do it now! Pete, you can't let this hang over you. It's going to ruin you."

And the thought of that terrifies him. "Okay, I'll go talk to Myka! Thanks for that pep talk."

Steve laughs and smiles at him. "You're welcome. Now go!"

"Okay!" Pete stands up and then heads to find Myka, hoping and wishing she's already forgotten about what happened. That seems unlikely, though. The look on Myka's face – one of terror (he cringes) – when she sees him stops him in his tracks. "Hi!"

She nervously smiles at him. "Hi, Pete." What bomb is he about to drop on her next? She's a little worried about finding out.

"Can we talk about what happened in the warehouse earlier?" God, he doesn't want to be having this conversation. Pete can't even believe this is happening.

"Sure." Myka also doesn't want to have this conversation.

Pete opens and closes his mouth a few times, unsure about where to start. He finally sighs. "I want to apologize for the way I was acting. I was being stupid and wasn't thinking. Those agents got me all mixed up. Got caught up in the heat of the moment. Won't happen again." And he really wants to quote the song, but now is not the time for that.

She nearly sighs in relief, but refrains from doing so. "Yeah, that was weird. And I forgive you, if that's what you want to hear. You're my best friend, Pete. I'll always love you." Myka really doesn't buy what he's saying, but she refuses to talk about this anymore.

Pete's grateful for that – he'll take anything at this point, just so they can salvage their friendship. "Thanks, I guess. Anyway, you want to watch a movie? Or do something else?" He's aware of how desperate he sounds and hates himself for it a little bit. Myka loves him, but not the way he wants her to. It's fine.

She shakes her head. "Nah, I'm just going to go to bed. It's been a long few days."

"Sounds great! I'll talk you in the morning." Pete gladly takes the out and heads back to his own room. He collapses on the bed and groans as soon as his head hits the pillow. Myka's always going to see him as her brother, and he's going to have to accept that. It hurts like a bitch, but that's okay. He's going to try his best not to fuck this up again, but that seems unlikely. Falling in love with his best friend is simultaneously the best and worst thing to ever happen to him. He doesn't like feeling like this. He's turned into a mess.

Unrequited love is something Pete never thought he'd have to deal with it, and it's terrifying. A little less so than the thought of Myka dying, but still pretty bad. Pete doesn't know what's going to happen next, but he doesn't ever plan on telling Myka the truth. This is never going to end in his favor. So he's going to stop acting like a mess – like he has been for weeks – and throw himself into work. He'll date other women and try to move on; even though that's the last thing Pete wants to do. Maybe that'll even convince Myka that it was just a temporary thing because he knows she didn't buy any of what he said. Their lives are probably going to be awkward for a while. He can deal with that.

Falling in love really hurts and it sucks.


End file.
